The major components of a fully automatic, self-adapting signal conditioner have been successfully modeled in computer-simulations using the SPICE program. A project is designed to test the feasibility of constructing an actual device, based on the SPICE models, by a process of simulation fabrication testing and refinement. The end-point of the project is to produce a prototype automatic, universal and simple signal conditioning module which can serve as a 'plug-and-play', 'one-size-fits- all' biomedical signal amplifier. The aim is to replace expensive, duplicative, stand-alone, signal-specific devices in use today. It is envisaged that the successful completion of the project will result in a universally applicable signal module that interfaces directly with PC- based data acquisition systems, which operate as virtual instruments and relegate all signal-s such as the ECG and EEG, as well as transduced signals from a wide variety of sources. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: This Instrumentation will uniquely provide a single universal automatic signal conditioning signal acquisition system to acquire all bioelectric signals regardless of signal offset due to electrode electrolyte interface or variable signal strength.